Life's Second Chances
by AzKailani
Summary: Two Titans lives are changed forever, and all because of Mumbo's latest magic trick........ Mainly BBxRae, with RobxStar and possible CyxJinx CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Second Chances**

Written By: AzKailani

Ideas and Plot By: Regrem Erutaerc

Hi, I bet some of you have heard of me from some of my other stories, like _Baby…Titans _and _True_. This is mainly a Beast Boy/Raven fic, but it also has hints of Robin/Starfire and Cyborg/Jinx. Also, this fic was helped a **_TON _**by Regrem Erutaerc. _He _was the one who thought of this idea, while I meerly wrote it out. Major props to him. This fic will be long, but don't expect the chapters to be as long as this one; this is the introduction chapter to the whole fic. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The wailing of a break-in at the nearby Jump City Bank rang out loudly, leaving the ringing to pass through passerby's ears. Red siren lights blared out from the adjacent bank as the foolish Mumbo Jumbo skipped jauntily down the street, money bags overfilling the top of the azure performer's black magician hat. 

He blew a stream of swirling red rose petals toward the spectators, who were clearly looking for a sign that some teenaged super heroes would appear out of thin air soon. However, when one of the men noticed a few glowing a ruby-red hue, an eyebrow rose, and they started going off like firecrackers. There were people all over the streets that began to run away, attempting to avoid the miniscule cherry bombs.

Suddenly, a cold jet of water burst out from nowhere, spraying the firecrackers down a nearby sewer opening. Three darkly-shaped figures stood on the ground, a birdarang and sonic cannon waiting in position, while the last was a feral shadow with glowing green eyes and sharp claws. Two shapely figures were settled in the clear sky, emerald and opaque glows from their positioned hands.

"You thought you were blue before, Mumbo? Just wait until we get through with you…" Robin started, his masked face turned into a cocky smirk, his bright green gloved hand punching the other hand.

"Yeah. You'll be black and blue like no other!" Beast Boy finished, his white teeth gleaming as he finished the statement.

Raven rolled her indigo eyes at the attempt of a joke by the green elf. He tried to make the sullen girl at least show a shadow of a smile, but nothing showed up; just the same deadpan demeanor she always had pasted on her sullen face. He sighed, shaking his head in defeat slightly, as Robin shouted, "Titans, go!"

"Ah. It seems that the Teen Titans have yet again come to foil my plan," mumbled the blue-faced Mumbo under his breath. He quickly jumped onto a lamp post, and cackled evilly, the money bags safely in his magic hat.

As soon as his laughter ceased, the villain was shot in the stomach by an emerald-colored bolt, the force of the blast sending him crashing into the brick wall behind him. "Oof!" he grunted, rubbing the back of his head, as a force of dark power seized him to be attached to the wall.

He smirked cockily, and said in a witty voice, "Aw, now that's no fun being double-teamed by two lovely dolls."

Raven raised an eyebrow curiously as Starfire blinked her very green eyes, and Mumbo winked at the two teenage girls. His hand slipped out from underneath the black force of power that was holding him down, and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, two large dolls that were replicated exactly like the two females flew out at them towards the sky.

The two young women's eyes widened, and as soon as they hit down upon them, the large replicas turned into small dolls that piled up as high as a five story building. Temporarily distracted, Raven's powers deactivated and let Mumbo loose. He jumped down from the wall and was running off before the male Titans could come to destroy his plans.

Starfire's auburn head popped out from the countless number of dolls, her exceptionally emerald orbs transforming into hearts, squealing at the sight of the replicas of themselves. "Aw, they are most adorable!" She put her arms around the large pile, and squeezed significantly hard, also bringing Raven into the mind-numbing embrace.

Raven's eyes bulged out a bit as she scrambled for breath, but she soon engulfed Starfire's arms with dark magic and removed the alien's arms from the mountain of stuffed dolls and herself. She blew a random strand of violet hair from underneath her hood, and said almost incoherently, "Yeah, they're so adorable; they're making me want to floss my teeth for _years_."

The Tameranian girl cocked her head to the side in a child-like manner, and spoke in a confused voice, "Please, friend, what do the dolls of stuffing have to do with one's dental hygiene?"

The gothic girl internally groaned, one of her eyes twitching in response. "Nothing, Starfire. Nothing at all."

Starfire was still bemused from her previous question, and started once again, "But, Rave—"

Raven growled slightly, leaving the orange-skinned girl scooting out of the other girl's way. "We'd better get back to the others before that crazy magician conjures up something worse… and more cavity-filling…" She mumbled the last part under her breath, trying to remove some of the dolls from on top of her, but they kept duplicating.

While mentally hurling some of the dolls away from her and Starfire, Beast Boy ran past in the form of a cheetah, and then quickly transformed into his normal goofy self, an eyebrow raised in interest. "What happened here, Rae? Star drag you to a doll shopping spree?" he teased lightheartedly, picking up and fingering one of the many Raven dolls.

Raven glared at him, which sent him reeling back by a burst of black energy. "Don't you have a magician to catch?" she asked coldly, her eyes searing through the green teenager.

Beast Boy blinked for a moment, and blushed, then said in a hestitant voice, "Uh, I would, but, uh, what about you?"

The goth shot him a glare, which gave him the final answer. He sighed, and he quickly and unnoticeably stuffed the doll inside his pocket, jumping back into the fight, a hint of sadness in his stance.

The pale girl sighed, as Starfire also helped get rid of the dolls, gradually putting more and more dolls into the very deep depths of her skirt. She hadn't meant to be so cold towards him; it was just the way the words came out. A spark of amusement flickered inside her soul, as a minute smirk pulled at the corner of her lips.

_Though, _Raven thought, _that **was**_ _kind of funny…_ Her eyes widened in shock, her hand flew to her mouth, as she mentally slapped herself. _Great. 'Beast Boy' and 'funny' in the same sentence? _She stole a glance over to Starfire, who was gleefully getting rid of the dolls. _Those damn dolls must be getting to me… maybe they have perfume or something that helps these pointless thoughts…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was throwing numerous numbers of explosive disks at Mumbo, as Cyborg shot his sonic cannon toward the magician. Each and every time, the blue villain would jump or dodge the explosives and sonic blasts being hurled at him. Momentarily distracted by maneuvering around, Robin took a chance and attempted to hurl his bo staff at the magician's head, but suddenly, Mumbo turned around and smirked. 

"Nah-ah-ah," he teased, pointing his wand at the pole. It rapidly turned into a tightly-wrapped rope; Robin's masked eyes widened as it started moving, rapidly tying him up. "Why Robin," Mumbo said jokingly, motioning towards the rope, "If I had known you had wanted to join my act, I would have chosen a time when you weren't so _tied up_. Ha ha!" Robin rocked back and forth, trying to unhook a birdarang out from underneath the rope, but to no avail. It was useless.

The magician continued to skip cheerfully on his way, until Cyborg punched him right in the jaw, causing the blue man to fall backwards onto the pavement. He rubbed his jaw carefully, and then frowned.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." He then grinned, and snapped his fingers, which caused life-sized blow-up punching dummies to replicate the mechanical man's exact appearance and begin to circle him. Cyborg pulled back his fist and started slamming all of the punching bag dummies, which all seemed to stay low to the ground, rather than popping up and hitting him again.

Cyborg grinned smugly, his arms folded across his broad chest in triumph. "Ha! Is that all you got, blue man? A bunch of dummies?"

Mumbo took this as a disapproving remark, and then smirked. "They're not as 'dumb' as they appear, Cyborg."

Out of nowhere, the eyes of the inflatable dummies glowed red, and Cyborg noticed that he was in a bad position at the moment. _Oh crap, I'm in for it now… _Unexpectedly, they all popped up as fast as lightning, slamming him in the metallic head, knocking him out in a split second.

* * *

Finally free from the multiple dolls, Raven pushed some of the remaining ones from off top of her and flew in the direction that she saw Beast Boy go towards. _The others are probably over there, s_he thought confidently, _They're probably beating that magician to a pulp by now…_

However, when she drew closer to the scene, she noticed that Robin was tied up with a tightly bound rope, while Cyborg was surrounded by countless blow-up punching dummies… obviously knocked out. When the dark girl turned toward the magician, she saw Beast Boy, staring down Mumbo.

Raven grinned almost cockily at the display. She was sure the blue-faced magician would be terrified soon when he transformed into something ferocious, but as soon as she saw the villain smirk in the boy's direction, she knew in her soul that something was not right.

* * *

Beast Boy's green eyes narrowed at Mumbo, confused at why he was smirking in such a manner. _I may be alone, _he thought confidently, _but he won't beat me that easily. _The green elf closed his eyes and concentrated on becoming a fierce tyrannosaurus rex. He growled softly at the blue-faced man, his eyes glowing a feral-looking white, and body transforming into a giant tyrannosaurus rex. He roared, almost knocking Mumbo on his back, but stood his ground. 

"So, the green jester is trying to upstage the star of the show, eh?" The magician smirked. "Maybe I should bring you down to size, and I know _just _the trick…" A small, midnight-colored velvet pouch appeared in his hand, and he threw a small handful of bright pink powder at the T-Rex's face. The boy instinctively took a large whiff of the dust as Mumbo started his rhyming spell. "Fifteen you may be, but let's count down…… 3…… 2…… 1…… Ta Ta……"

He winked one last time before using a smoke bomb to teleport away from the scene of the crime, the money from the bank still in the villain's possession. Beast Boy reverted to his normal form, dizzy and lightheaded, his vision very blurred. But before the smoke bomb completely covered his view, he barely noticed Raven flying towards to him, and a second later, muttered his beautiful angel's name. "Raven…" he murmured before falling to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Starfire gasped slightly at the sight of Robin, who was still lying on the concrete. A look of worry spread across the girl's face in a split second. "Robin!" She quickly flew over to the Boy Wonder's side to see if he was alright. She gasped as she saw he was barely breathing. Thinking quickly, she quickly slipped her hand underneath the thickly bound ropes, soon allowing a soft green glow to slice the ropes in half. 

The dark-haired boy heaved a large breath for a moment before glancing up at his savior. "Star—gasp—fire…?"

The Tameranian girl smiled gleefully. "Robin! You are unharmed!" She then hugged him about as tightly as the rope that had been coiled around him.

He gasped for breath, although he managed to breathe out, "S-Star-fi-fire... C-can't breathe…"

She blushed deeply, and let him go, although helping the Boy Wonder to his feet. "I am… truly sorry, Robin…"

Robin took a large breath of air before turning toward the now withdrawn-looking Starfire, warily stroking her long auburn hair, her soft, emerald gems glancing shyly at the ground. He carefully placed a hand on her quivering shoulder, and she slowly glanced up at the Boy Wonder, his grin almost a thousand-watt smile.

"It's no problem, Star," Robin said with full confidence, trying to relieve the immediate timidity of his best friend.

The girl smiled gratefully, and said in a soft voice, "Thank you, Robin."

He grinned back, and said in his leader-like tone, "We should go check on the others… just to make sure they're okay."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

They stared at each other for a couple of moments, before Cyborg finally awoke and rubbed his head. He groaned as he saw the two getting a little too smiley, so he yelled, "Hey, you two! Get a room! The street's not your bed!"

Robin glared at the tin-man, and through gritted teeth, muttered, "Sounds like _he's _just peachy…"

Starfire cocked her head to the side and stared at the Boy Wonder with ongoing curiosity. "Please, Robin…what does fruit have to do with Cyborg? He is not made of these 'peaches', is he?"

Robin, who was still irritated at the mechanical man, smiled at her naivete. _She's so cute when she's innocent…_ "It's an earth saying, Star. It means he's fine."

The Tameranian girl nodded and smiled, her emerald eyes lighting up with excitement. "Thank you, Robin! That phrase is very… er… peachy!" She gave him a smile that lit up her whole face.

Robin also grinned back, and was about to say something else to her, but Cyborg groaned very loudly and walked over to them. "Now that you two are done flirting for the moment, where's BB and Rae?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven flew through the surrounding smoke, trying to spot Beast Boy through the heavy fog. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when they reopened, they glowed a searing white to see through the thick smoke. _He's got to be somewhere around here…_

She finally spotted him and flew over to Beast Boy, although with a bit of difficulty from the surrounding smoke. She coughed heavily, but gracefully landed down by the green boy, and her indigo gems widening as she warily looked down at him.

The emerald-colored shape-shifter was sleeping at the moment, due to whatever Mumbo did to him, but Raven couldn't help the concern and worry that she felt at the moment. _I could have been there to stop him, _she thought, carefully brushing aside the boy's emerald-colored locks. _If I could have gotten out of those damn dolls fast enough, I could have stopped him, and this wouldn't have happened…_

* * *

Starfire's very green eyes glanced nervously around the surrounding area. "I'm very concerned for our friends' well beings. I do not see Raven nor Beast Boy." 

Robin put his gloved hand up to his head, trying to see past the smoke, and then spotted a figure coming from out of the surrounding fog, carrying someone in their arms. As the shadowed figure drew closer, he surprisingly noticed it was Raven, carrying an unconscious Beast Boy in her arms, bridal style. The Boy Wonder's masked eyes widened considerably at the sight, but said nothing.

Raven finally floated over to the other three Titans, and spoke in a voice that still was her, but not as much. "Robin, we need to get Beast Boy to the medical lab. Mumbo used some sort of spell on him." Her tone was still monotonous, but also had a hint of urgency and worry tied into it.

Robin stole a quick glance down at Beast Boy, whom was still in the dark sorceress's arms, and then slightly up at Raven, who had her indigo eyes glued to the elf's limp body. He reassuringly placed a hand on her slightly quivering shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"He'll be fine, Raven. Don't worry."

She glanced up, and shot a heated glare at Robin, while the boy backpedaled a bit, his masked eyes quirking a little in surprise at her frown.

_I'm _not _worried about Beast Boy, _Raven thought confidently. _Why would I be about **him**? It's not like I like the little green elf or anything…_

The Boy Wonder went quickly back into his leader mode, and said, "Cy, get the car, and Star, go to the tower and get the Med Lab ready."

Cyborg nodded and ran in a steady pace to the T-Car, quickly driving it to where Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy were. Starfire also nodded in a hurried look, and streaked across the blue sky to the Tower.

The masked boy held open the door as Raven went in, and she slowly and steadily set down Beast Boy's head on her lap. Robin then went into the car beside Cyborg, and they drove as quickly as they could without going over the speed limit.

Raven nervously glanced down at the unconscious boy in her lap, worried thoughts haunting her. Again, she instinctively brushed aside the emerald locks of hair that kept slipping to the front of his face. She sighed, and took a glance up front, where Cyborg was driving and Robin was sitting shotgun, peering out through the window. Thankfully, neither of them noticed her brushing aside his stubborn hair.

_What in the heavens did Mumbo do to Beast Boy? _She asked herself. _He wouldn't have done this for any apparent reason… that spell and powder is going to do something to him somehow, but I'm not sure _what_ exactly… _She took her eyes off the green boy's face for a moment, and glanced around his whole body, to see if she saw anything out of the ordinary. _I don't _see _anything wrong with him… maybe it does something to him later in time or inside of him…? _Her indigo eyes widened considerably, bringing back memories when Robin was forced to work for Slade. _This better not bring him into meltdown or anything, or I'll personally take care of that lousy magician myself…_

She then sighed deeply, and thought, _This is all my fault. If I would have just phased through those damn dolls or made a shield around myself, I could have been there. I should have known…_ She glanced down sadly at the boy, who had a tranquil look upon his face.

Robin glanced back around at the pair, to see how Raven was doing at the moment, and saw her gently pushing aside the green hair that stubbornly wouldn't stay in the same place. He noted the immediate concern in her usually emotionless gems and was thinking about saying something to calm her, but he thought against it. That heated glare she sent towards his direction earlier was a scar that he did not want to open again.

Her eyes turned glassy indigo for a moment, and she closed them, trying to get rid of the evidence of seeing the other male Titans see her cry. _I… I hope that he's alright… And if he's not, it's all my fault…_

* * *

The heavy metal door slid open to reveal the large and reliable Medical Laboratory that donned many vaccines, beds, and other objects to help the sick get well once again. Three figures walked slowly into the Med Lab, Cyborg holding the still unconscious Beast Boy in his large arms, Robin following with a determined look on his face, while Raven trailed behind, an emotionless facade now upon her face. 

Cyborg carefully laid down the unconscious boy, a look of worry etched across his mahogany face. Robin glanced down a bit nervously, but kept a straight face, while Starfire glanced worriedly over Robin's shoulder. Raven silently levitated over to Beast Boy's bedside, as she watched the careful breathing he did.

As the green boy's body sank into the mattress, a small doll, that looked exactly like the dark goddess Raven, slipped out of the elf's pocket and onto the floor. Starfire's keen sense of hearing heard something drop, her very green eyes enlarging as she saw the small doll, squealing and hugging the tiny toy.

"Oh, it's the cute stuffed doll that was made to look like our dear friend Raven!" she gushed, breaking the silence barrier of the other three Titans.

Raven turned toward the alien girl, an eyebrow arched at her reaction, as her indigo gems widened at the sight of the doll. _He **kept **that thing! _Underneath her dark hood, she blushed deeply, feeling very embarrassed about the doll.

Cyborg stole a glance at the small doll bound tightly in the Tameranian girl's grip and smirked mischievously, his hand moving up to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… I wonder why _Beast Boy _would keep a doll that looked like _Raven… _could the reason possibly be because it looks just like her?"

The dark girl could then feel the blush strengthen. She moved her hood to hide her flushing face, but it did not help the conversation about the Raven doll.

Starfire glanced up from her hugging fest with the doll, her emerald gems blinking numerous times. "Do you mean that he kept the doll of Raven, due to the comfort of knowing something like her was near him at all times?"

Raven blushed even deeper at the mention of the word 'comfort' involving her, even if it was indirectly.

Cyborg chuckled softly and grinned at the auburn-haired girl. "You're right, Star. BB _always _likes things that involve _Raven._" He then turned to the now almost completely flushed girl, a playful grin upon his face. "Isn't that right, Rae-Rae?" he asked teasingly, one of his eyebrows wiggling for the effect.

Starfire giggled softly, but Raven didn't answer. She was much too embarrassed to speak. So, she moved her hood down more and moved herself out of harm's way.

The mechanical man came right up to the dark girl's face, trying to see the blush on her covered face, the grin still lighting up his facial features. "What's the matter, Raven? Tryin' to hide your blush?" The second he said the last word, Raven was immediately grinding her teeth to the bare maximum, steam almost billowing out her ears.

Before the dark girl could retort (or blow the boy's head off his mechanical shoulders), Robin "hu-hmmed", arms crossed across his broad chest, metallic boot tapping, masked eyes narrowed. The three other Titans glanced over at him, as the Boy Wonder cleared his throat. "Aren't we straying from the topic at hand? We're here to check on Beast Boy, not to talk about why he kept a doll of Raven."

The indigo-haired girl blushed slightly more, then thought villainously, _If I hear one, and I mean **one** more taunt, I'll make sure that damn tin man goes to the scrap heap in a millisecond flat. _

He glared at Cyborg, who nodded (then stuck his tongue out at the leader), and smiled a bit at Starfire, who smiled in return. Raven rolled her eyes at the couple's romantic gesture. _Oh, puh-lease. _

She then glared at the large mechanical man, who sweat-dropped immediately at the intensity of the glare, in which he could easily imagine the burning fire in her now darkly-lit indigo eyes. _We'll discuss **that **later, _her message seemed to say in her searing eyes. He gulped loudly and hurriedly rushed over to the computer before he could be turned into a tin can.

Raven massaged her nose, and then floated over to the swivel chair and gracefully sat down in it, her eyes full of worry. She glanced over to the others; Cyborg was sitting at the computer, and Robin and Starfire were standing behind the mechanical man, so she stole a quick glance at the doll.

_Why in the **heavens **would he keep that doll? _she asked herself thoughtfully. _I mean, it's a stupid doll that looks like it could give people cavities in a glance's notice… _Raven then glanced around once more, and skillfully scooped up the doll, tucking it in the depths of her cloak in the grasp of her belt where no one could see it. _I'll destroy this horrid thing later in the flames of my wrath, _she thought evilly, a smirk crossing her pale face. _This thing cannot be related to me in the very least… it's **cute**. _She then watched with a growing, wary look on her face back at Beast Boy.

Cyborg took one last glance at Raven and then sat down at the main computer to scan for any abnormalities, typing away at the keyboard. The status was loading for the moment, and the three other Titans watched Beast Boy's movement and loading status. Raven cautiously stared at him, the nervousness inside her growing with every second passing.

The seconds, it seemed to the young dark woman, felt like hours, and she started to worry even more. Suddenly, a timid, quiet voice spoke in her head.

"_I-Is he going to be alright?" Timid asked worriedly._

_Someone blew a huff of impatience, whom was none other than Brave. "Of** course**_ _he's gonna be okay. Goddess, you have to be **such **a baby sometimes!" Her voice was loud as always, although it had a bit of humor swirled into it._

_Timid sniffled a little, seeming as if she were about to cry. _

_Knowledge sighed, a touch of dislike in her voice. "You shouldn't talk to Timid like that. She is just worried for Beast Boy's well being."_

_Bravery merely 'hmph'ed toward the yellow emotion, as Knowledge didn't reply. _

_Wisdom sighed as she spoke to the other emotions. "Beast Boy will be fine; we just have to wait until Cyborg finishes scanning him for any abnormalities."_

_The other emotions weren't so sure of the brown-cloaked emotion's reassurance._

Before any of the other emotions had time to speak, a loud and clear **BEEP **was made from the large computer where Cyborg was sitting at. He blinked both real and robotic eyes for a moment, and swiveled the chair around toward the other three Titans, curiosity equally shared amongst them.

"Uh…"

"Spit it out already," Raven almost growled, her indigo eyes glaring into those of the mechanical man's.

He blinked once again, and said in a low, hesitant voice, "Well, uh, there seems to be nothing wrong with him."

The pregnant silence that followed went on for a couple of moments, which felt like hours to the four Titans. Robin curiously raised an eyebrow, while Starfire was still floating, still confused. Cyborg stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, counting the tiles, and Raven… well, the dark girl did _not _look happy. She also raised an eyebrow, but one of her eyes began to twitch in impatience.

The lavender-haired beauty shot a heated glare at Cyborg, and then started saying in a neutral voice, "Scan him again."

Cyborg blinked, and said, "Raven, I don't think—"

"Cyborg, _please _scan him. Mumbo did something to him, and I would like to know what." Her voice was calm and collected, but slowly building up with anger.

"But Raven, I don't think—"

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Start scanning him already!" she snapped as her eyes narrowed at him. She was standing up, and a few random objects glowed with black energy.

The mechanical man blinked and nodded slowly. "Alright, alright. I'll scan him again. No need to bite my head off."

Raven almost immediately dropped the objects and sat back down, the usual, passive look upon her pale face.

Cyborg cracked his knuckles and began to type once again. Every few moments the results would show up, and he'd shake his head in Raven's direction, but she kept persisting for him to keep trying.

"Cyborg," Raven said, as she levitated above her chair serenely, hours later, "Do you think that Mumbo would do something that didn't affect Beast Boy, other than knock him out? Uh, Cyborg?"

The teenager who was being spoken to had his head slumped on the back of the chair. There was a small amount of drool in the bottom corner of his mouth, a thumb also placed in the opening, and he was muttering something about "waffles attacking the universe".

She heard no reply, other than the soft snoring of Robin and Starfire. The couple was sitting next to each other in a pair of swivel chairs, Starfire's auburn head was lolled on the Boy Wonder's shoulder, his cape coming to use as a sort of blanket to the young girl. A small doll of herself was clutched in one hand that was also grabbing a hold of Robin. They both had a calm, serene smile on their faces.

Raven sighed deeply, took a deep, relaxed breath, and slowly floated over to Cyborg, then yelled in a very loud voice in his ear that could wake the dead, "_WAFFLES!_"

Cyborg screamed bloody murder as his eyes widened in shock, and yelled, "WHERE, WHERE!" While he yelled, Robin's head shot up, his masked eyes raised in confusion, as Starfire's also followed suit, her eyes burning a vibrant green.

Raven almost smirked at their reactions, but felt a bit bad for waking up the couple. "Sorry I woke you guys up," she said, a tad of remorse in her voice, "but now's _not _the time to sleep like a pair of love birds." They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, both slightly blushing at the nickname.

As Robin yelled at Cyborg for waking him and Starfire up (the latter of the two gripping a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder), Raven blinked at what she had said before waking the three Titans up. _Wait a minute, _she thought, raising an eyebrow curiously, _**I **said that ridiculous thing about **waffles**? What was I thinking? _She then sighed, and thought, _Beast Boy's rubbing off on me… way too much. _She then remembered something. _Speaking of Beast Boy…_

The dark girl turned towards Cyborg, who was now sitting in his swivel chair, a bit worried about the possible attacks of the waffles, but said, in her monotonous voice, "Cyborg. You fell asleep during the scan. Scan him again; more thoroughly this time. Mumbo's spell must have done _something _to him."

The large teenager blinked, then shook his head. "I'm telling you, Rae… there's nothing wrong with him. We've scanned him so many times, and there was _bound _to be something turn up if there were any problems at all with BB."

Raven growled slightly, and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Cyborg," she stated calmly, although some excess fire from before still blazed in her indigo eyes, "Do you truly think that Mumbo Jumbo, the most bogus magician villain we've ever came across, would just cast a mere spell to cause Beast Boy to become unconscious?"

He sighed and turned his eyes toward the floating girl. "Even if that were the case, our scanners aren't picking anything up," he yawned heavily and scratched his head, "and it's getting too late to keep goin' at this."

Robin nodded in agreement. "We haven't eaten in hours, and we need sleep, just in case of any more break-ins tonight or tomorrow morning."

Starfire's auburn head lolled, and said, "Yes, we need to sleep, so we are not, as you call them, 'zombies'."

Raven's indigo gems turned almost pleading. "But—"

Cyborg placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, a reassuring look upon his mahogany face. "Rae, B will be fine. The security system's very high tech in here since… you know…" Raven slightly shivered when she remembered that particular episode, involving Beast Boy and a villain named Adonis, "…and there's no need to worry." She smiled in the slightest, but Cyborg then grinned mischievously. "Though," he said, tapping his chin lightly, "you could always stay with him tonight if you're still worried, Raven." The smile immediately left her pale face, as Cyborg's waffle maker zoomed in, flinging waffles crazily at the poor teen.

His eyes widened immensely, as he yelled, "_ATTACKING WAFFLES! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!_" The mechanical man sped out of the room very quickly, almost knocking down a wall in the process, the waffle maker in hot pursuit.

Robin sweat-dropped as he turned to Raven, who had a very slight smirk on her face. "We're all going down to the kitchen for a late night dinner, since we haven't eaten anything for hours. Are you going to be okay?"

The dark girl's eyes narrowed at him, and snapped, "I'll be fine!" One of the Boy Wonder's masked eyes raised a bit in confusion and surprise, and Raven sighed. "I'm just going to make sure that the spell didn't do anything to Beast Boy, since the Waffle King is now being tracked down by his henchmen."

Starfire blinked her very green eyes, and innocently asked, "You will not be joining us for a late night snack?"

Raven sighed, and shook her head. "No, I won't. You guys go eat."

The Tamerainian nodded, although she appeared to be disappointed at the dark girl's remark. Robin took the Starfire's hand, and said, "If you still want to come down—"

"—I will if I'm hungry," she answered, immediately closing the door as they left.

Robin and Starfire blinked at the closed metal door, and they took off toward the kitchen.

Raven sighed heavily as she turned back around towards the green elf, who was still breathing calmly. She went over to the swivel chair and sat down, watching the boy with growing interest. _Why in the heavens did I act like **that**? _She asked herself, reclining her head back in the chair.

_Why was I yelling at everybody, even though they were all trying their best to see what's wrong with Beast Boy? I mean, it's not like I **like** that little grass stain._

She folded her arms across her chest, and huffed. _I mean, his jokes aren't all **that **funny…_ _He always wants me to participate in the others' so-called "fun"… no matter how many times he asks me and I say no. _

She sighed, and glanced over at the calm boy on the bed. _He's always very persistent, and determined not to give up, especially on **me**. No matter how impossible the task to get me to laugh or, at the very least, smile. He always is very determined to get me to show my true emotions without the least amount of damage._

She stared long and hard at the boy. _He always defends me in battle, even though he **knows **I don't need any assistance at all. He jumps in to protect me and does everything possibly known to man to do it and makes sure I'm alright, no matter how strong or weak the blast was. And he's always the first person, no matter what, who's willing to risk himself for me. _

The indigo-haired girl's eyes widened at all the thoughts centered toward Beast Boy in her head, and she shook her head, hoping to get rid of the feelings plaguing her mind. _What **is **it with me and thinking about **him **like that… Am I going crazy? _She breathed slowly, and thought serenely, _I just need to calm myself down, that's all._

Raven floated silently and slowly up into her meditating position above the chair. _Meditation always calms my nerves, _she thought confidently, her indigo eyes slowly closing. She started to compose herself, breathing lightly, concentrating on her mediation, while she muttered her usual mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Her eyes and body were focusing on the spell; her mind was in a completely different place. Thoughts of the small green elf kept on flooding her mind, and she knew she couldn't escape the fogging thoughts that were clouding her mind. She thought of all the things he did for her; from helping to make her feel comfortable (internally), from comforting her when Malchior betrayed her and ripped her heart out.

_He truly **does **have a kind heart, _she thought softly. An array of flashbacks from when she was very cruel and cold to him scattered around her mind, all showing her that she was always the rudest to him, and never as much to anyone else. _But **why** am I so mean to him?_

More thoughts flew randomly around her mind… thoughts when Beast Boy always would come up to her and try to cheer her up; either smile or laugh, but nothing ever came. She noticed that she was always rude to him when he tried to make _her _happy. Everyone else on the team (save those special occasions when Starfire wanted a 'girl's night' or 'girl's talk') gave up on trying to get the happiness out of Raven, the goddess of darkness, but Beast Boy? _He **never **gave up, _Raven realized. _He truly **is **kind. _

The indigo-haired girl sighed, and stared at the serene-looking boy, a small smile tugging at the corners of her thin lips. _And he **is **sort of cute when he grins, with that fang of his sticking out… _Raven's indigo-colored eyes widened immensely, almost to the point of bulging out of her skull. _Since **when **did I ever think **Beast Boy **is cute! _

She sighed deeply, and rubbed her head. _It's just my lack of sleep that's causing me to think that way about the little green goblin… that's all. _At that exact moment, her mouth widened, which forced a large yawn to come out, her arms stretching high into the air. Her eyes closed slowly, and she started to fall over onto a soft comforter and the small body lying on the bed, a peaceful smile upon her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hall in the kitchen, the three remaining Titans were snacking on a late night dinner, which consisted of meat lovers and mustard pizza. 

Robin sat on one side of the booth, beside Starfire, eating a piece of pizza instinctively as he stared at the girl, whom was listening to Cyborg's joke. The bright crescent moon flowed through the window, reflecting off her flowing auburn hair, making her appear more elegant. _She's so beautiful…_ he thought unknowingly, a slight bit of drool in the corner of his mouth, his masked eyes taking on a droopy, dreamy state. She then giggled at the punch line, and the arm he was leaning on flopped to the side, as he watched her laugh heartedly. _And she's so adorable when she laughs… _

Cyborg glanced over at the Boy Wonder, who was completely drooling onto the pizza, and slowly edging onto the counter. He raised an eyebrow, and grinned mischievously. _Does he **always **have to stare at Star? _He cleared his throat, and then teasingly said, "Yo, Lover Boy, close your trap before ya drool yourself a river and float away in it."

Robin shook his head to get rid of the notions in his head (which were anything but perverted), and wiped away the drool in the corner of his mouth. Starfire blinked her incredibly green eyes, turned slightly to the dark-haired boy (who was trying to be the image of 'cool'), and naively asked, "Robin, why does Cyborg call you "a boy of lover"?"

The masked boy blinked for a moment, tugging unconsciously at his uniform's neck, and crossed his arms, muttering something about "stupid robots listening to everything". He then cleared his throat, offered a small smile to Starfire, and then said smoothly, "Nothing for you to worry about, Star." She smiled back (Cyborg sticking his tongue out at the Boy Wonder), as Robin turned back to the mechanical man, an eyebrow quirked, and glared at him.

Starfire sighed as she glanced sideways at Robin. "I am most deeply concerned about Raven. She is normally not this… lobstery."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow curiously, and before he could ask what she meant, Robin cut in, saving Starfire the trouble. "She means so crabby."

The mechanical man nodded, understanding what she meant, as Robin turned back towards Starfire to answer her concern. "She does seem a bit more agitated, but she may just be concerned about Beast Boy."

Cyborg's eyebrow stayed raised. "What do you mean 'she may be concerned about BB?' The only thing Rae's concerned about are being as far away as possible from everyone."

Starfire shook her head, and stirred her root beer with her straw, her emerald-colored gems focusing on the swirling mass of carbonated soda. "I would have to disagree, Cyborg. Raven cares about every one of us very much… it is just that she is not able to control her emotions without doing some type of damage. And she rather _likes_ Beast Boy… she just has not realized it yet."

Robin raised an eyebrow curiously at Starfire. "How do you know she likes him? And why do you think that she likes him? Not to be rude or anything, Star, but Raven always wants him out of her face at all times."

The Tameranian girl shook her head once again. "Not really, Robin. She may have used to be bothered by Beast Boy's 'dairy' jokes and daily antics to try and make her smile, but have you not noticed that she no longer complains about his presence? And she no longer does the 'put downs' anymore? I'd find her glancing at him whenever no one is supposedly not looking, and when she is alone, she has been having a difficult time meditating."

Cyborg shook his head, and twirled some of the sagging cheese from the pizza onto his finger and into his mouth. "That doesn't mean she's over the top-madly in love-wants to marry and live in Hawaii- and spend her entire life with him." Robin nodded in agreement.

Starfire took a sip of root beer, and then looked at both of the boys. "They are always protecting one another in battle, and during our 'girl talks', Raven is always bringing up Beast Boy in some way in our talks, although, I do not think she even realizes it. She also told me that he was the only one of us that comforted her about the whole 'Malchior' situation, and she felt very relaxed when she spoke to him about it. She has tried to, as they say, deny her feelings without even consciously realizing it."

Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other, and looked back at her. The dark-skinned boy took a sip of his Coke, and nodded. "Yeah, I think I get what you're sayin', Star. They had a little moment back in Raven's mirror over a year ago…"

The Boy Wonder's eyebrow rose. "What mirror?"

Cyborg shrugged as he waved casually at him. "Nothin' for you to get your spandex in a bunch about." Robin's eyebrow stayed raised, but said nothing. The large teen stretched, and continued on by saying, "Well, I can _kinda _see what you mean, Star, 'cause of some of the moments they had together, buuut, I doubt they like each other more than just friends, that's all." He shrugged, and then remembered about the said gothic girl. "Speaking of Raven, don't you think she's spent enough time in the med lab?" He winked at the other two, and they smiled a bit.

Starfire nodded, and said gleefully, "Yes, I do think we should check upon our friends!" She gracefully floated up from in between the two boys and soared out to entrance of the hallway, waiting for the other two. Robin sighed dreamily, and Cyborg nudged him so hard that he flew out of the booth and onto the floor in a puddle of mush. The larger boy smirked, but the auburn-haired alien gasped, and flew back over to the Boy Wonder in concern. "Robin! Are you all right?"

He looked up at the beautiful angel before him, and smiled meekly up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, Star… don't worry 'bout me."

She didn't seem the least bit fazed about what he said, and instead, seized him up into a mind numbing hug. "Oh, Robin, you do not have to act the hero at all times! You can tell me!"

He grinned dizzily (half because he was in the arms of the girl of his dreams) as Starfire smiled her bright grin down at him, and Robin felt as if he were being mentally pulled into pecking her on the cheek, that beautiful auburn-haired face with her flawless skin and dazzling emerald gems that were reflecting off his pathetic body…

Cyborg groaned at the lovey-dovey expression on the Boy Wonder's mushy face, and coughed at the scene. "Uh, you _do _know I'm still here… right?" The couple blinked at one another, and flushed a deep red as Robin quickly jumped out of Starfire's embrace, and the girl stood up almost immediately, straightening her long, auburn hair nervously.

The dark-skinned boy smirked and motioned toward the automatic door. "C'mon, let's go check up on BB and Rae."

Robin and Starfire glanced sideways at one another, caught themselves staring at one another, and blushed again.

_I'm so **stupid **for acting like that… I mean, **Starfire**, the girl who all the guys think is the most gorgeous girl in the universe? She doesn't feel the same way about **me** as I do about her… **God**, I'm an idiot… _Robin sighed as he trudged after Cyborg to the med lab, his masked gaze never falling upon the red-haired beauty.

Starfire glanced up as her masked Boy Wonder slumped after the large mechanical teen. She sighed lightly, and started to walk, since she did not have the usual happiness that brightened her heart and soul, and followed the boys' path to the lab. _If only Robin would feel the same way I feel about him. He is adored by many girls all around the city, and I am not up to par on what he likes in a girl. I am nothing special to him, just a friend who is a girl. _

She then continued on her way, and almost ran into Robin when Cyborg whispered softly, "I think I may be startin' to see what you mean, Star…"

She gave him a quizzical look, but then peered over Robin's shoulders, and her emotional eyes turned glassy. "Aww, they are most adorable!" She smiled brightly as she watched Beast Boy's chest rhythmically move up and down, while Raven's head and arms were lying on top of his body. Peaceful expressions were on both of their relaxed faces.

Cyborg carefully lifted the sleeping goddess off of her relaxed position on the slumbering boy, and smiled slightly at the serene expression upon her pale face. "You never see Rae like this… ever," he whispered to his fellow Titans as he brought her into his arms... "I mean, the whole 'peaceful and relaxed' face, y'know? She's either pissed at someone, or ignores us completely. And even _then, _she still gets mad at people."

Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows? Maybe she _does _like Beast Boy, like Star said. Either way though, we'd better take her to her room. I'd doubt Raven would like to wake up in such a bright room in the morning… and I'd rather like to keep all my body parts in place…" He shivered at the mere thought, and led Cyborg and Starfire out into the hallway down to the girls' hallway as the automatic med lab door slammed shut. As the door closed behind them, the Titans failed to notice that the green Titan's clothes appeared a little too large for even his small body.

* * *

While Cyborg went into the dark goddess's room to drop her off onto the bed, Robin and Starfire waited out in the hallway until he came back. As soon as he came out, a loud yawn erupted from his mouth, and he covered it with a hand and waved them off. "G'night, y'all. See ya in the morning. Sleep well…" While he passed Robin, he winked in his direction as the masked boy grinned nervously. He watched warily as the large teen turned down the hallway to the boys' hallway, and turned back to see Starfire, who was smiling at him. He gulped inwardly, and thought, _Ohhh, holy crap on a stick…_

Starfire glanced nervously around them and straightened out her hair tensely, her very green eyes diverted toward the side. "Robin, may I ask you a favor?"

The Boy Wonder nodded instinctively at her words, and his heart started pounding a mile a millisecond. "U-u-h-h, s-sure, St-Star-fi-fire…" He mentally slapped himself, and thought, _**Stupid**. Stuttering is a **sure **way to get the girl of your dreams to like you, huh? Idiot. What a dick I am…_

The Tameranian girl continued to straighten her hair with her slender, manicured nails, but diverted her emerald gems up slightly at the Boy Wonder who stood a couple inches short of her. _Oh, I hope he does not laugh at my pointless question… that would be very embarrassing in front of **him**… _"Robin, I was wondering if you could possibly walk me to my room. I feel… the 'nervousness' feeling when I have to wander the dark halls by myself this late at night."

Robin's heart rate went _immediately _down, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Heh, for a second there, I thought she was gonna ask me something else… _He smiled reassuringly at the auburn-haired princess and placed a comforting hand on her slightly quivering shoulder. She glanced up a little awkwardly, but his bright, boyish grin freed her from the increasing worry that always built up when he wasn't around, and almost diminished the fearful thought completely.

"Come on. Let's go," he spoke in a smooth, comforting voice. She smiled, and they walked silently to her room. Although it was only a couple doors down from Raven's room, Robin couldn't help but feel the presence of the beautiful girl walking next to him, and it seemed far too short of a walk when Starfire said softly into his ear, "We have reached my room, Robin."

Robin glanced up and noticed that they were directly in front of the door with the bold, blocked letters **STARFIRE**. He nodded, and then noticed he was still holding onto her shoulder. He blushed immediately, and quickly brought his gloved hand to the back of his jet-black hair, nervously rubbing it.

Starfire smiled cheerfully at him, and said, "Good night, Robin. I appreciate that you gave up some of your time to walk me down to my bedroom. I am very grateful."

The Boy Wonder blushed immediately, and stuttered, "N-n-no p-p-problem, S-S-Star." She smiled one last time, before the automatic door of her bedroom opened, and she slipped inside without another word. He grinned sheepishly, and swayed back and forth as he walked down the hall to his room to finally get a good night's sleep, and dream about a certain auburn-haired princess from Tameran.

* * *

About three hours later, Raven awoke to an odd noise coming from down the hall. "Huh…?" she asked herself dizzily, as she sat up in her bedroom and rubbed her indigo eyes, yawning widely. "What's that noise…?" 

She slowly made her way toward the unknown noise. It grew slightly louder as she became closer and closer to it. She was led onto the bottom floor, and raised an eyebrow as some noises came out of nowhere. She suddenly powered up her dark abilities, and was about to strike, when…

"Whoa! Easy there, Raven!" Robin said, holding up his hands in an 'I mean you no harm' gesture. Instead of the usual brightly-colored spandex he usually wore, a gray T-shirt covering his lean but noticeably muscular upper body and black baggy work out pants. Raven raised an eyebrow at the pajama wear, but said nothing.

Starfire zipped up from behind the Boy Wonder, and floated above the ground, a spark of confusion in her emotional emerald eyes. "You have also heard the noise of unknown, Raven?" she asked naïvely, floating beside Robin. She donned a bright pink tank top that matched with a pair of equally bright pink pajama pants that had bright yellow stars scattered all around, with bright pink, fluffy slippers and a large yellow star on the middle of them. Cyborg lumbered behind her, yawning widely, his bright yellow nightcap tipped on its side.

The dark-haired boy glanced out of the corner of his masked eyes at the princess, and blushed slightly at the better close up of her shirt. _Nice bod… _

The dark goddess nodded, and Cyborg yawned widely, his bright yellow nightcap tipped on the side, and turned slightly, to see Robin almost drooling over the view.

The large mechanical teen rolled both robotic and real eyes, and said, "C'mon, Boy Blunder, it's too late at night for your ogling of your girlfriend…" He yawned again as Robin blushed slightly, and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

_I **know **better than to say that she's not my girlfriend… after everything that happened between us at that visit to the space station and being deserted on that unknown planet… But nobody really knows other than us what **really **happened between us… _He thought, a more visible blush creeping up his cheeks this time. He cleared his throat, although he was still blushing, and firmly said, "I _wasn't _ogling at her."

Starfire blinked her large emerald eyes, and said naively, "Robin…" she yawned slightly, "What does Cyborg mean by 'ogling'?" She then let out an enormous yawn that almost caused her to fall onto the floor.

Robin turned around toward the auburn-haired girl, with a blush still on his face, and muttered, "I'll tell you later, Star." She nodded, and formed an 'O' shape with her mouth, understanding what he meant.

Raven cleared her throat, and the three remaining Titans turned back around to look at the dark girl. "Have you forgotten _why _we're out in the hallway in the first place at two-thirty in the morning?"

Robin nodded, and turned to the two. "Raven's right. We're out here for a reason… not to parade in our pajamas."

Cyborg's eyes transformed into a mischievous glint, and he smirked teasingly as he muttered in the Boy Wonder's ear, "But I'm sure you don't mind seeing _Star _parading around in _her _p.j's…"

Robin blushed crimson in a half of a second, and grinded his teeth to the bone as he muttered, "If you keep up with the sex innuendos, you'll find yourself without many, _many _pieces in the morning."

Cyborg gulped deeply, and whistled innocently as Raven growled loudly, bringing the two boys back into reality. "You two better shut up before I dislocate both of your body parts permanently." The Boy Wonder and mechanical teen stole a glance at one another, and quieted down immediately. She then turned toward the Titans and said, "Let's get back to finding what the sound is… before I make you shut up _eternally_."

The boys gulp edgily, and nervously complied as Raven smirked dangerously. A number of thoughts were bothering each of the Titans…

_I wonder what that noise is… _Robin thought intriguingly.

_That noise is disturbing our rest! _Starfire thought.

_Not something I wanna deal with at 2:30 in the morning… _Cyborg thought grumpily.

_We **have **to find out what it is… _the Boy Wonder thought determinedly.

_I hope whoever or whatever it is is alright… _the Tameranian girl thought worriedly.

_Stupid noises… _the mechanical teen thought tiredly.

_That noise… it sounds like a high-pitched noise of some sort… and coming from— _Raven's indigo eyes widened immensely, and she gasped audibly. She then turned toward the stairway and flew quickly down it.

Starfire gave the boys an inquisitive look, and asked worriedly, "What is the matter with Raven?"

Cyborg shrugged, but Robin's masked eyes showed an unknown emotion. "We have to follow her… Now."

The mechanical teen jogged down the stairway as Robin motioned for Starfire to follow, and the two raced down the dark flight of stairs.

Raven zipped around the walls and past other rooms to a certain room. _That sound… it's coming from the Med Lab. I hope Beast Boy's alright… Wait… is that **crying**?_

She stopped in front of the Medical Laboratory door, and it slid open slowly. She stepped inside, and then stood completely still, shock entirely visible on her even paler skin, her indigo gems widened to their full capacity.

The three remaining Titans quickly turned the corner, and Robin slid around the corner, and panted slightly. "Raven—are you—okay?" He panted in between breaths.

Cyborg and Starfire came right after him, stood behind Raven, and the former gaped at what he saw in the Med Lab. Starfire floated gracefully down beside Raven, stars shining as bright as the ones in the sky in her eyes.

Robin raised a curious eyebrow, and said, "What are you guys staring at?"

The mechanical teen's mouth was still to the floor, but managed to point to what they were looking at. The Boy Wonder turned around, and his masked eyes widened as large as dinner plates, his jaw dropping down to the floor.

Raven was the only one who could answer at the sight of what lie before her, but it took all her strength to stutter out two single words…

"_B-Beast B-Boy!_"

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope you did. Be prepared for more of the excitement in the next chapter of this story! And please review! It really makes my day:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Second Chances**

Thank you guys so much for reviewing…every single one I received really made me happy. And sorry that it took a little while to update this...school's been boggin' down on me. Real quick note…the _main _plot point won't show up until the second day of when Beast Boy's a kid. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy:)

* * *

It was quite a sight to see in the medical laboratory of the Teen Titan's tower. Robin's masked eyes were as large as dinner plates, his jaw to the ground. Cyborg was in a similar state, his jaw also hitting the floor, his real and cybernetic eyes twitching every other second. Raven's complexion was about as white as a ghost, her indigo-colored gems widened uncharacteristically, a hand hovering in front of her thin lips. Although the three Titans expressions were all of shock and astonishment, Starfire's was one of excitement and joy. 

"Aww! He is most adorable!"

The three remaining Titans blinked, and the two boys' watched as an infant version of Beast Boy bawled his little clover-colored eyes out. He was softly pounding his tiny fists against the medical bed, and all Raven could do was stare at the little boy in shock, no thoughts running in or out of her mind.

The alien girl floated gleefully over to the crying boy, and scooped him up lovingly like a mother would to her own child. "Oh, it is alright, my little bumgorf! Your knorf'ka is here!"

The green elf was still crying into someone's chest, but he wasn't quite sure who it was. The tears had blurred his vision completely, but all he heard was the soft cooing… and it could have possibly been identified as a female who was trying to comfort him.

* * *

Beast Boy then snapped out of his little tantrum slightly, which was reduced to small whimpering, but not enough for the unknown person to stop hugging him and notice. He opened one of his eyes gradually, and looked around the room with child-like curiosity. 

There were two boys, one who was tall and slightly muscular, with jet-black hair and a mysterious mask that hid his eyes. Another guy, although much taller and more built, had half robotic parts and half darkened skin, but seemed to have a calm aura surrounding him. He then glanced up at the girl who was cuddling him, and saw ruby-colored hair, and emerald gems. She seemed all too happy to be hugging him at the moment.

But the girl who _really _caught his eye was the dark-clad girl in the back with the boys. Her lavender hair flowed to above her shoulders, her dark leotard and cape screaming she liked goth attire… but he really noticed her beautiful, emotional indigo-colored gems. His clover-colored eyes widened in fascination as he stared at the darkly-clothed girl, and ever since he gazed upon her, he couldn't help but not stare at her. He smiled cutely, and said in a baby voice, "Where am I? Hoo awe all of yoo? An' hoo's tha' vewy pwetty lady?" He then pointed to where Raven stood, and the remaining three Titans glanced over to her.

The indigo-haired girl's eyes widened slightly at the boy's accusing finger, and she blushed instinctively. She unconsciously tugged on the hem of her hood to pull it over her deeply blushing face, muttering a few choice words in the process.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire glanced at one another in disbelief, and the alien girl set him down on the bed, her emerald-colored eyes sparkling with curiosity. "You do not… remember us, Beast Boy?"

The little toddler shook his head, his clover-green hair falling messily into his face. Raven almost wanted to go over there and brush away his stubborn locks, but stayed rooted on the spot to not draw attention to her. After all, it wasn't a 'Raven' thing to do. He then said in a confused voice, "Nuh-uh. Hoo awe yoo guys? An' why awe yoo cawing me Beast Boy?" He then glanced to the green locks of hair that fell messily into his face, and pointed. "An' why iz my hair gween?"

Raven's expression changed immediately from being embarrassed to her normal monotonous tone. "You… really don't remember us?" Her tone was the ordinary drawl, but it had a hint of fearful anxiety swirled into it.

Beast Boy shook his head, the clover locks stubbornly falling back into his matching clover eyes in doing so. "Nooooo… I don't rewember yoo. Ay dink Ay'd rewember a pwetty lady like yoo…"

Suddenly, something in the background exploded, and the three Titans all turned toward Raven, who was blushing madly, as she uncomfortably pulled her hood closer to her flushed face. _This is the most embarrassing situation… **ever**._

Beast Boy glanced up innocently at the dark-clad girl, his clover eyes glistening like gems. "What was that?"

She blushed even more, and muttered a stuttered, "N-no-nothing."

Robin cleared his throat, causing all four Titans to glance over at him. He looked into Beast Boy's eyes, sighed softly, and then said, "Anyways, if you _really _don't remember us, Beast Boy, I guess we'll have to try and remind you. But… it's really complicated." His masked eyes quirked a little. "Are you _sure _you don't remember _anything_? Anything at all?"

The little green elf shook his head. "Ay dun't rewember any of yoos. But Ay wanna know whatever Ay'm fowgetting."

Robin nodded, and said in a strained voice, "Well, this may be hard to believe, but… you're not as young as you think you are…"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and shimmered with naivety. "Wha' do yoo mean?" Starfire slightly cooed at his tiny little voice once again, and he turned toward her, smiling cockily. Robin muttered a few choice words under his breath about him always being cocky and attracting the ladies with 'The Face', as Raven rolled her eyes. _He is **so **immature…_

Robin cleared his throat and began his story. "Well, you lost your real memories and became a child again due to a spell that was cast upon you from an evil magician. You're actually a _teenager_, and you got caught in his spell while trying to save others."

The elf's eyes widened once again with child-like innocence and fascination. "Weally? Ay'm weally a bwave, good-wooking hewo when Ay gwow up?"

Starfire giggled slightly at the comment, and Raven muttered sarcastically, "Only in your dreams." Although, she _knew _he was really a brave, kind-hearted soul… and even a bit good-looking. _It's those damn ears…_ she thought, smirking slightly. Her indigo-colored gems widened, and she immediately shook her head, ridding the thoughts away from her mind. _What is **with **these pointless thoughts as of late? _She took a deep breath, and mused, _It's not important right now. It's a lot more important to focus on Beast Boy right now._

Robin chuckled lightly at what Beast Boy said. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Raven groaned lightly, and slapped her forehead. _God, now **Robin**'sencouraging him? Urgh… _

The dark-haired boy grinned, and continued. "Really, and you're part of our team called the Teen Titans. We had gone to stop the villain, and he cast a spell on you while his other spells were keeping us all occupied." He jerked a thumb towards the other Titans.

Beast Boy blinked, and turned to Robin. "Why wood Ay be a stuper-hewo when Ay'm only 'uman?"

The Boy Wonder thought about it for a moment, and finally said, "Well, as a teen, you have super powers. Mumbo's magic spell must of regressed your mind and body so much that you don't remember how you got your powers."

The little green elf's clover eyes widened considerably. "Ay 'ave stuper powers?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, little man. You can shapeshift into any known animal in the world!"

Starfire's eyes glowed with happiness. "Yes, you always did very well with the helping with the kicking of the villains' butts!"

One of Beast Boy's eyebrows rose. "Huh…?"

Robin interrupted his train of thought to help him understand what the Tameranian meant. "What she means is that you always did well helping us stop villains and other brainless criminals."

The little elf's eyes widened considerably. "Weally?"

Raven blew a stubborn strand of violet from her face. "Though, you always underestimated your abilities…"

Beast Boy glanced over at her, his clover-colored eyes widening in pure, child-like innocence. "Iz dat why yoo call mwe Beast Bwoy?"

Raven hid the slight grin that appeared on her face, but smirked instead. "Can you think of a better nickname for a guy who can transform into any animal known to man?"

"Dat's so totally wicked!" he cheered, and then looked over at the four Titans, "But… Ay still dun't wemember yoo guys…"

Raven's indigo-colored gems saddened at that piece of information, but she didn't visibly show it. None of the other three Titans noticed this, but Beast Boy noticed when he turned toward her. He had a feeling she was saddened by this, and his eyes widened slightly as he said, "Sowwy." Raven's eyes widened at this, but she kept her calm composure.

Cyborg didn't seem to hear the green elf, and he cracked his knuckles, smiling cockily. "Well then, I guess we're just gonna have to remind ya. The name's Cyborg, best butt-kickin', half-machine half-man ever made! I'm your best buddy… even though I can _totally _kick your butt at video games."

Beast Boy's eyebrow rose a little at the unfamiliar word. "Ve-da-yo games?"

Cyborg's eyes widened, and he nearly fell over. "You've never played video games when you were a kid?" His eyes grew misty-eyed, and he picked up the small boy. "God, you were deprived as a child! I'll bring you into the world of technology, and bring forth the gift of… er… TECHNOLOGY!" He laughed crazily, and Raven back-slapped him, causing the metallic man to whimper a little.

She groaned, and said in her usual drawl, "Stop acting like an idiot already. You can't afford to lose any more brain cells." She then levitated the small boy back onto the bed, away from the metal teen's grip.

Beast Boy giggled heartily at the scene, and the dark-clad girl almost smiled at the laugh. She knew that deep in his little heart, he was still the same ol' Beast Boy that cooked tofu and always tried to make her laugh, or smile in the very least.

Robin raised an eyebrow, but grinned at the small boy. "Anyways… I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and martial arts expert."

Cyborg nodded. "Let alone packin' a utility belt full of gadgets and gizmos that the Pentagon would love to put their little paws on."

Beast Boy's eyebrow rose once again in child-like confusion. "Yoo-til-it-tee? Gaj-ets? Giz-moes?"

The metallic man sighed deeply. "Never mind."

Starfire's emerald-colored gems lit up, and she floated in front of Beast Boy gleefully. "Hello dear friend who does not remember us! I am your friend, Starfire, or Koriand'r to my home planet, Tameran. I enjoy the 'hanging out', going to the mall of shopping, and drinking the glorious condiment of mustard!"

The small green elf blinked numerous times, his eyebrow raised, but managed out two letters. "O………… kay…………"

Robin jumped right in before Starfire could explain anymore and confuse the poor boy beyond belief. "She means that you two were good friends before this whole mess happened."

Beast Boy nodded, understanding what this earth boy meant, and then pointed once again to Raven, who had currently been staring at the young boy. "Ok-ee, but wha' aboot tha' pwetty lady ovwer thwere?"

The dark-clad girl's indigo eyes widened, and she started absentmindedly playing with her cloak. "Uh… er… m-my name's R-Raven…"

Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances at the state of the usually calm and composed girl, and Starfire's quiet giggles rose through the air.

Raven gulped deeply, and hurriedly tried to think of something to say. _Come on, Raven, _she thought, _You read books all the time! Can't you say at least one comforting sentence to make yourself alright around him? _She sighed slowly, and looked up at Beast Boy, who was gleefully staring up at her like she was some kind of hero in his clover-colored eyes. She smiled slightly, and said a little shyly, though firmly, "I'm your friend, and that's all that matters."

The small boy blinked for a moment, and then turned to the other Titans, and Raven nervously watched them. _Please don't say anything embarrassing, **please **don't say anything embarrassing…_

Robin smiled mysteriously, and then said to the small boy, "Raven's a friend of yours, and you always thought she was a special friend to you."

The dark goddess's eyes widened, her expression reading 'What the hell does he mean by _that_!' _**Robin**'s saying that…?_

Cyborg's eyes lit up with a teasing inspiration, and he smirked toward the green boy. "Yeah, you _always _tried to make her smile and laugh, and play games and stuff with us." He then wiggled his eyebrows toward them all. "When you were a teenager, you always followed her around like a little lost puppy looking for attention from its loved ones."

Raven's indigo gems widened immensely, and almost choked at what the metallic man had said. _What the hell? Robin **and **Cyborg! What's next? Starfire?_

The said girl nodded gleefully, her emerald-colored orbs brightening vastly as she looked at Beast Boy. "The two of you are always there for one another, and you, friend, have always been the first to come help alleviate friend Raven's problems whenever you could..."

The dark-clad girl's pale face turned a crimson color, trying to cover her flushed face completely. After a moment of composing herself, Raven took a calm breath, and thought, _Starfire's speaking the truth. _She blinked. _Why have I never noticed it before?_

Raven looked over at the much younger version of Beast Boy in a different, now appreciative, kind of light. She had thought about saying something to thank him, but kept her thin lips quiet. Although she kept her mouth silent though, her usually unemotional eyes sparked with signs of gratitude.

Since she was caught up in the moment, Raven didn't realize that she was allowing the slip of her emotions. The only thing on her mind was watching Beast Boy, and the thoughts that were running through her mind. _I didn't know he cared so much… but was I **really **special to him, or did he just do that for the others, too? _As she thought about this, she felt disappointed; not quite sure if he thought she was special, or if it was just him helping everyone else.

While musing about this, Cyborg seemed to answer her thoughts. "Yeah. No kiddin'. Rae's the only one you showed the most concern for." Both little Beast Boy and Raven blush at this.

Robin ignored what the metallic man said, and turned to the little green elf. "Anyways… I guess we'll just have to take care of ya until we find a cure for you. Since Beast Boy's not your real name, what would you prefer us to call you?"

Beast Boy thought about it for a moment, a hand to his chin, but nodded slowly, and said, "Well, my pawents always called me Gar…"

Cyborg blinked for a moment, and then said, "… Gar… as in… _Garfield?_" Little BB nodded slowly, a little confused, and the large metallic man held his sides in laughter. "Hahaha! Garfield… like the big fat orange tabby Garfield! Hahaha!"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed slightly at the teen, not liking this guy making fun of his name. Raven noticed his growing anger, and she growled slightly under her breath. _Does he **ever **know when to **not** make fun of someone!_ She lifted up her elbow and jammed his side, almost causing him to fall over in the process. He looked down at her, slightly nervous, and her thin lips read _'_Cut it out before I dismantle you… _piece by piece._' He gulped deeply, nervously nodding in response to the girl's silent threat, holding his sides in pain.

Beast Boy's clover-colored eyes shined brilliantly at Raven, admiration also visible in them, and she colored slightly at this, though not enough for her to realize she was.

Robin nodded at the small boy, and smiled. "Alright then… Gar it is." He then glanced over at the clock, his masked eyes slightly widening; they had talked for about an hour. "Well… we'd best get back to bed. We're gonna have a long day ahead, and we'll need our rest."

Beast Boy nodded, but hesitated at the last moment, looking sideways at the Boy Wonder. "Okee. But…… what abou' telling my pawents wha' happened to me?"

Robin blinked, and then rubbed the back of his neck a bit hesitantly. "Uh… you've never introduced your parents to us. So… we don't exactly know how to contact them or who they are."

Beast Boy's eyes widened immensely, and he started to ask the Titans near incoherent questions over his parents' safety. "Wha' if we can't find dem? Wha' if dey're in danger? Wha' if dey're hurt? Wha' if… Wha' if…" The little boy couldn't finish his sentences, due to breaking down in tears.

Raven silently swept over to the poor boy, picking him up with mother-like care and comfort. He was shaking slightly, she noticed, but it had all but calmed him when she had him in her welcoming arms.

When she noticed what she was doing to little Beast Boy, she promptly blushed, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the other three Titans staring at her like she had gone mad.

"Shh, it's okay," she said in a calm, soothing voice that reminded him of the ocean currents that spread far and wide against the sandy beaches. "Don't worry, Gar. We'll find them. Robin was the apprentice of one of the best detectives ever known. I'm sure he'll be able to find them…" She turned her pointed gaze upon the Boy Wonder. "…**Right?**" The dark-haired boy recoiled backward slightly, surprised by the commanding tone in her query.

Robin nodded, and said to lift up the young boy's spirits, "We promise that we'll do what we can to find out your parents' location, but until then, I think it'd be for the best if you stayed here in the Tower until we find a cure." He glanced over to the small boy, who was still in Raven's arms. "Would that be alright with you, Gar?"

Beast Boy looked around at the three surrounding Titans, and then up at Raven, who was glancing down at him with a small smile tugging at her thin lips. He was sort of reluctant at first, but thought it would be for the best if he did what they said. Plus, he'd be able to see Raven more… He almost shook his head, but changed his mind after that thought, and nodded slowly in response to Robin's question.

The Titans nodded and smiled at this; even Raven had a small glimmer of a smile upon her pale face, although it was hidden in the shadows of her hood.

Robin glanced over at the clock once again, and motioned for the door. "Come on, guys, time for bed." He stifled a small yawn, and Cyborg and Starfire followed him.

As they walked out of the Med Lab, Raven glanced down at Beast Boy, who had a confused look upon his face. She turned back toward the others, and said, "Hold on a minute, Robin. You can't _possibly _be considering letting Gar sleep in _his _room while he's like this, do you? He'd never survive!"

Beast Boy blinked his large clover-colored eyes, and peered up at Raven. "Iz my woom weally dat dange'ous? Was Ay weally dat tough?"

The dark-clad girl blinked and said, "In a manner of speaking……"

Robin glanced over at Raven, an eyebrow raised at what the dark girl said. "…Are you suggesting he sleeps in _your _room?"

Raven slightly looked down at Beast Boy, and she blushed, shaking her head. "Are you kidding? I'd never think of that…" She said in her monotonous drawl.

Cyborg's eyes widened when he saw her blush in the darkness of her hood, and he stuck out his tongue. "Ew… were you _really _thinking of doin' that in his current condition? He only meant for Gar to sleep with you, not _sleep _with you……"

Raven blushed deeply, and said, stuttering in the slightest, "G-Gar couldn't sleep in my room anyways. Even when he was his normal age, he was still terrified of my room. He'd be scared out of his mind if he slept in there now."

Robin nodded in response, and said, "So, both of your rooms are out of the question."

Starfire then floated next to the Boy Wonder, and said, "Not to mean any offense to anyone, but I believe it would not be good if Gar slumbers with Robin or Cyborg either, since there are a lot of dangerous weapons and equipment within their accommodations."

Robin thought about this for a moment, thinking that it wasn't a good idea to let Beast Boy sleep in Starfire's room, but he couldn't think of anywhere else for him to sleep under a watchful eye of at least one of the Titans. He sighed slightly, but smiled up at the Tamaranian. "Yeah, alright, Star…… you can keep Gar for the night."

Starfire squealed with pure delight, bouncing up and down on the balls of her slippered feet. "Much thanks to you, Robin!" She gracefully took Beast Boy out of Raven's arms and swung him around gleefully. "Oh, we will have much fun, Gar! We will perform the braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair, and stay up into ungodly hours, and—"

Raven blinked for a moment, and then said in her usual monotone, "Star, he's a toddler… not some giggly, air-headed teenage girl that enjoys doing such things. Gar's only a baby, and he needs rest."

Starfire's eyes turned child-like innocent, and said, "Are you positive, Raven? It's always very enjoyable to me…"

Raven nodded quickly, her indigo eyes showing complete honesty. "I'm _positive_."

Robin yawned, and nodded at what the dark girl had said. "All you have to do is make sure he falls asleep and that he's comfortable and relaxed. Your room's bright enough, and you're a very caring, kind, and responsible person, Star, so I think you won't have many problems." At that last minute, he smiled his boyish grin that melted the girl's heart right then and there.

The Tamaranian girl blushed slightly at this comment. _**Robin** thinks I'm a kind and caring person? _

Cyborg rolled his eyes at the little moment, and said, "Come _on_, Bird Boy. Can we have at least _one _night that you don't flirt with Little Miss Beautiful?"

Robin and Starfire simultaneously blushed at this, and Raven rolled her eyes slightly, but showed a shadow of a smile, hidden behind the darkness of her cloak.

The dark girl then yawned slightly, and drawled, "We better get to bed before we gain some more cavities from the two love birds."

Cyborg snickered quietly at that, as Robin and Starfire both glared at the metallic man, but blushed in unison. The auburn-haired beauty took that as her chance to ask Robin a question…

"Robin? Why is it that Cyborg and Raven call us 'love birds' when you are the only 'bird'?" She asked naively, her emerald-colored eyes widening with cherubic innocence.

Cyborg chuckled all-knowingly, and Raven coughed at the 'only bird' comment.

The Boy Wonder tugged slightly at his t-shirt collar, and yawned swiftly, to explain that he was tired. "Uh… oh, wow… look-at-the-time, I'm-_really-_tired… I-I'd-best-be-gettin'-to-bed…uh…good-night!" He waved for a second, and then sprinted quickly to the boys' hallway.

The three remaining Titans blinked simultaneously, and Starfire's gems saddened at the sudden disappearance of Robin. She sighed lightly; why would Robin run that quickly when he claimed he was tired? _Earth boys are very odd indeed, _she thought silently.

Raven telepathically responded to Star's quiet comment. _You said it. _She then glared over at Cyborg, and said sternly, "Now, I think we _should _go to bed."

Starfire nodded, and looked down at little Beast Boy. He had cuddled into her chest, and had fallen asleep when the two girls were talking. She cooed lightly, and quietly floated out into the hallway. "Pleasant dreams, friends," she whispered, and waved slightly as she gracefully drifted to the girls' hallway.

A moment later, she came upon the darkly bolded door that read her Earth name: **STARFIRE**. The automatic door slid open, and she silently slipped inside, the light automatically turning on to greet the Tamaranian girl. She yawned widely, slowly and gently laying down little Beast Boy on her bed for a moment, and then floated over to her closet for a small pink blanket. Once obtained, she folded it back onto the little ottoman that sat beside her round shaped bed, and carefully placed him onto it.

Starfire watched the small boy breathe slowly, and he unconsciously pulled the covers closer to his small body. The auburn-haired girl smiled before turning off the lights, silently slipping underneath the warm and welcoming pink mattress while hugging a small Robin doll that she had secretly made for herself, hugging as tightly as if it were the _real _Boy Wonder. She smiled warmly, and fell asleep, dreaming of her masked prince.

As she slept peacefully, Beast Boy pulled the blanket closer to himself, smiling calmly as he dreamt about his own mysterious guardian angel.

* * *

Raven finally reached her room after slowly floating toward her bedroom, and the door automatically opened to reveal her dark room. The dim lights immediately turned on, and the room's surrounding candles lit up with bright illumination. 

She rubbed her forehead, leaning against the now closed metallic door, and thought, _How did this happen? Why did Mumbo turn Beast Boy into an infant? Is there a cure… or will he have to grow it out? I certainly hope not… If that is the case, by the time he's a teenager again, I'd already be **married**… _

Her indigo gems widened immensely, almost boggling out of her pale face. Raven then shook her head tiredly, yet furiously. _Did **I **just think 'Beast Boy' and 'marriage' in the same sentence! What the **hell **is **with **all these crazy thoughts today! _She then yawned widely, her arms stretching to their highest pinnacle. _I'll figure **that **out in the morning. Maybe I'll wake up and find out that all of this is a dream…… _

Raven floated silently over to her dark bed and pulled back the dark covers of her bedspread. She unclipped her midnight-colored cloak and set it on her nightstand. She waved her hand slightly, while somewhat yawning, and it caused the dim lights and candles to go out, flooding the naturally dark room into an even purer darkness.

_I just hope Beast Boy's going to be alright… s_he thought drowsily, bringing the dark comforter closer to herself, and her indigo eyes slowly closed, becoming the windows to dreaming about a certain green-skinned prankster.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Life's Second Chances**

Thank you all for taking the time and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. :) I'd like to say sorry for taking so long and updating. I am still on October break here in Arizona, and am about to be off, and didn't feel like writing at the beginning. But, Regreme and I finally finished. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

The bright sunlight streamed into the large, dark room that belonged to the Titan named Raven. She stirred slightly as small rays of sunshine beamed through the cracks that the raven-colored curtains could not conceal. As the bright beams gently illuminated her dark sanctuary, the dark goddess could not ignore the signals of the dawn as she sat up slowly in her large circular bed. Her indigo eyes were closed, and a pale hand flew to her mouth to stop the yawn that enveloped her.

As Raven's lithe legs slid over to the edge of the bed, she thought unconsciously in relief, _It was only a dream… BB as a baby, him making those cavity-filling comments, and the others making fun of me… _She then yawned again, and mumbled under her breath, "What an odd dream…"

The young dark girl stretched her long, curvy legs, and slender arms to their highest pinnacle, and curiously glanced over at the raven-colored clock that lay atop her nearby dresser. The bright green numbers blared 9:45, and one of Raven's eyebrows raised a bit at the speculation.

"That's odd," she murmured, "I'm normally up earlier than this…" The dark-clad girl shrugged carelessly, ignoring the lime numbers, and raised a graceful hand toward the midnight-colored cloak, which lay at the dresser beside her. A shroud of opaque power engulfed it, and it flew into the mystic's pale hand as she skillfully clasped the ruby-colored gem around her neck.

Raven then rose herself up from the bed, and floated silently over to the automated door, which opened as soon as she was in range. She then started to head toward the living room, the so-called 'dream' still plaguing her mind. _Why would I dream of something like that? _she wondered as she drew closer to the recreation room. _And why did it seem so vivid in my mind… so **real**?_

She then shook her head, and put her hand her to her forehead, her indigo-colored gems closed. _It **has **to be a dream. It'd take powerful magic to do that to Beast Boy…_ She sighed, and nodded to herself. _And there's a much greater chance Beast Boy would call me 'creepy' than 'pretty'…_

As Raven neared the common room, her indigo eyes widened, her jaw dropping almost to the ground as she heard a faintly familiar sound. _N-No… I-It c-couldn't b-be… I-I'm i-imagining things… th-that's all… _The dark girl drew closer, and mentally repeated a pair of sentences; "It's all in my mind… It was all just a dream…" The automated door then slid open that led to the living room, and Raven stood there, eyes widened to their maximum. To the view before her, she could only breathlessly say, "It _wasn't _a dream after all…"

A tiny squeal was heard, and the dark girl turned slightly to the noise to see little Beast Boy… or _Garfield _as he liked to be called, playing with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. He was currently sitting atop the counter, his small legs swinging back and forth, and his cherubic grin grew as he saw Raven. The tiny challenging waved frantically, and yelled, "G' mornin', Way-ven!"

Robin and Cyborg waved at Raven, and Starfire floated all too gleefully over to her, a contrail of sugary happiness seeming to flow after her energetic form. "Good morning, Raven! Did you sleep well, although you woke up later than you usually do? Beas—I mean, _Garfield_, has been waiting and waiting for your arrival! Let us go and say good morning!" Raven silently raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend's very emerald eyes sparkle with delight. _Can she **ever **notbe hyper in the morning? The sugar's going to rush to her brain, and cause her to giggle like an idiot… _The dark-clad girl slowly raised herself up into the air, and was about to make a cup of relaxing herbal tea when Starfire eagerly grabbed her wrist and forced her to join the others.

Raven sighed a little, and was pushed into the bar stool next to Garfield, and he giggled softly, his large clover-colored eyes beaming up at her. She waved faintly, and watched in slight amusement as Starfire seemed to bounce up and down from the sugary power that engulfed her tall, thin body. She mumbled under her breath about how crazy it was to let the Tamaranian to run off of sugary-substances. Beast Boy heard, and giggled softly at what she had said, causing Raven to flush slightly, but it was well hidden by her hood.

She then turned to Starfire, and monotonously spoke, "Starfire, just _how _muchsugar have you had this morning?"

The auburn-haired stopped in her mid-humming state, and seemed to loop-de-loop over to the lavender-haired beauty, her very green eyes sparkling. "Oh, I have had the toast of French, rolls of cinnamon, frosted animal-shaped cookies, a piece of cake, three cans of a carbonated beverage… oh, yes, and a tub of the cream of ice."

The four Titans blinked numerous times; Cyborg drooling from all the junk food listed, Raven twitching ever so slightly, Beast Boy's clover-colored eyes widening, and Robin kept an eyebrow raised. It was finally the Boy Wonder who broke the pregnant silence.

"Uh… Star…" he said a little quietly, "Maybe… possibly… you should lay off the sugar for awhile…"

The Tamaranian girl gasped with shock, her emerald eyes widening, a hand flying to her gaping mouth. "Why, Robin?" she asked, her sparkling gems now blinking back tears, "The sugary and sweet goodness taste very pleasant indeed! I could never give them up!"

Robin's masked eyes lowered ever so slightly, feeling sorry for telling off the poor girl like that. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything… now she's sad, and… urgh, I hate seeing her cry! _He attempted a smile, and softly placed a hand upon her quivering shoulder.

She looked up into his hidden eyes, and the Boy Wonder mentally slapped himself as he tried to think of the right words to say without hurting her feelings.

"Uh… well, Star… it's just that… too much sugar is bad for you. It doesn't only affect your health if you have too much of it, but when you first eat it, it makes you have a lot of energy, yet it also pays a price. When the energy rush stops, you lose a lot of it, and it makes you feel really tired." He crossed his fingers in his mind, hoping that it made sense to her. He sometimes had a tendency of going off on a tangent, and even causing people to raise an eyebrow in confusion at what he was trying to explain.

Starfire's emerald eyes widened even more, this time in understanding, and nodded enthusiastically. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape, and she asked innocently, "Does that mean that I need to take a 'cat nap' or will 'crash' soon?"

Robin smiled boyishly at the Tamaranian, and said reassuringly, "It's really okay if you have sugar, Star. You just have to make sure you don't have too much anymore, or you'll go into overdrive, and become exhausted in ten minutes."

Raven rolled her indigo eyes in slight annoyance at the naivety of the alien, and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like she didn't _need_ sugar in the first place… she has the stuff coursing through her veins ever since she was born, most likely."

Garfield giggled, his eyes shimmering with admiration. She smiled a little in his direction, but covered it up with a dead-pan expression.

Starfire nodded once again at Robin's comment, and her eyes shone with emerald stars as she reached over to him, and engulfed the Boy Wonder in a mind-numbing hug. "Oh, many thanks, Robin! I am overjoyed by being educated about the sugar-high substances!"

Robin's masked eyes widened at the enthusiastic embrace, as his face flushed at the pressure and of the overzealous hug. "U-Uh… n-no problem, S-Star."

Raven rolled her eyes at the two, and muttered something under her breath. Gar, following the goth's example, rolled his eyes, and muttered "Awe dose two mawried or sumdin'?" in an adorable tone of voice.

Cyborg glanced over at the small green boy, and cracked up, holding his ribs from all the laughing. "Man, I really wish _I_ would'a thought of that!" He ruffled up Gar's clover hair like he was his little brother, and grinned fondly.

Raven blew a stray strand of lavender hair out from underneath her hood, and muttered, "Not yet, amazingly. I'm surprised we haven't thrown an engagement party or anything yet."

Noticing the position they were in after her comment, Robin and Starfire promptly let go of each other, both blushing madly, and not even daring to glance out of the corner of their eyes to see the person they secretly liked. The Boy Wonder coughed, cleared his throat, and spoke up in his leader-like tone, "Well, since everyone's up, we should start making breakfast… and **not **sugar-enhanced meals." He didn't look at the Tamaranian, but she nodded slowly in response.

Cyborg's eyes widened, and yelled, "WAFFLE TIME!" He sped to the counter, and pulled out his special George Forman waffle iron.

Gar's clover-colored eyes widened, and he started swaying back and forth as he sang, "Waffle-time, wa-wa-wa-waffle time!"

The four remaining Titans silently wondered why the small green elf hadn't begged and argued for tofu, but kept their mouths shut. Robin went over to help Cyborg, Starfire giggled whole-heartedly at the little boy's singing, and Raven stayed in her seat, secretly watching Gar swing his small legs back in forth in excitement.

The lavender-haired beauty sighed, and kept a ghost of a smile on her hidden face. _He can be such an energetic little elf… _she thought, the smile widening a tiny bit larger. She then gasped silently, a hand flying to her thin lips in astonishment. _Did Ijust call him an **elf**…? _She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those embarrassing thoughts, but then thought about little Gar once again. _Well, if he matches those cute, little elf ears……… There are those damned thoughts again! What's **with **me lately? I think I need some elf to go with my soup…WHAT THE **HELL**? _

As she massaged her temple, trying to calm herself down internally, a small voice broke the silence that was in her mind.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, her eyes widening, "Why is the wa-full maker melting…?" She pointed a finger to the now liquefying Forman iron, and the dark girl bit her bottom lip.

"AHHHH!" Cyborg screamed, both eyes widening, as he took out his special George Forman fire extinguisher. He sprayed it all over the liquefied waffle maker, and then held it up to him adoringly, tears rolling down his cheeks. He then cuddled the machine like it was a baby, and turned to Raven, misty-eyed. "Why would you do something like that to my baby?"

The dark girl raised a single eyebrow in question. "…I thought the T-Car was your baby?"

Garfield giggled, and gurgled out, "Ooh, Cybowg's cheatin' on his ladiwes!"

The metallic teen grumbled under his breath about little know-it-alls, and then glanced sideways at Raven, who had a small, hidden smirk upon her cloaked face. "But really, Raven," he asked, sniffling a little, "Why'd you do it?"

She blinked, and shrugged her shoulders slightly, a worried look on her face, but managed out, "I… I'm not sure."

Robin and Starfire simultaneously turned to Raven, worry shining brightly in the girl's eyes, and the boy's mask drooped a little, an eyebrow quirked in question. Cyborg turned away from his waffle machine, and had a hint of concern in his eyes. Garfield looked up at the girl, a concerned look on his green face, and asked timidly, "What's da matter, Way-ven?"

"Uh, are you sure you're okay, Raven?" The Boy Wonder asked, concerned for his teammate's well-being.

The Tamaranian girl then flew over to her, her gems taking on a glassy appearance, still both physically and mentally high from all the sugar she had ate. "Yes, Raven, are you alright?"

The mechanical teen quirked an eyebrow slightly, and said almost incoherently, "What could have made you lose control like that? You haven't lost control in a long time…"

Raven sighed, and said almost inaudibly, "I… I've been having some odd thoughts lately… and they've been bothering me." Her tone switched from calm to her normal manner in a split second. As she turned to the Titans, Starfire was about to open her mouth, but the dark girl interrupted her, "And _don't _expect me to tell you those thoughts."

Cyborg blinked, and a small grin expanded across his face. "So, Raven, are there any specific _patterns _to when these 'odd thoughts' occur?"

The dark-clad girl blinked her indigo eyes for a split second, then turned her gems toward little Garfield unnoticed. The mechanical teen was the only one who noticed since he was the only one near enough to see it. "If I'm not even going to tell you what the thoughts _are _in the first place, what makes you think I'll tell you _that_?"

Cyborg blinked slightly, but followed the girl's wandering eyes over to the small green elf, and he smirked, then shrugged and walked over to the trash can in the kitchen to throw away the melted waffle maker. His previous mournful loss over the machine was now gone from his face, and replaced by prospect of a possible future about teasing, since he had now found out about this new realization.

As he turned toward the door to the kitchen, the dark-skinned teen said in a taunting voice, "Have it your way, Rae. Though," he speculated, putting a finger to his chin in thought, "I hope you 'work through' and 'get along' with whatever seems to be causing you trouble, if you ever find out what it _is_, that is…"

Raven blinked, and then glared at the leaving teen, almost searing beams through his half mechanical-half real body. _What the **hell **did he mean by that?_ she asked herself, raising an eyebrow in question.

The Tamaranian girl blinked her very green eyes, and asked, concerned, "But why, Raven? Why will you not let us help you with the problems with your inner thoughts?"

The lavender-haired girl bit her lip, trying not to yell at the naïve alien. She didn't deserve it, and she was just trying to be helpful. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'll deal with it. No need to worry."

Little Garfield blinked up at her. "We just wan-ted to help."

Raven turned her head slightly, feeling sort of bad for being so cold to the Titans; Garfield also probably taking it personally.

The three Titans looked at her, but said nothing further. Starfire opened her mouth slightly, and said quietly, "If you ever need someone to talk to Raven, we are always here for assistance."

Raven nodded mutely, and Robin's masked eyes turned to her. "We'll leave you alone to deal with this yourself, for now… but we'll step in if things get too serious… whether you like it or not."

She nodded once again, and inwardly bit her lip. Hopefully, things didn't get _that _complicated.

Robin, Starfire, and little Garfield glanced a little worriedly over at Raven, but silently thought if she really _was_ alright. The dark-clad girl bit her lip slightly, and mused, _Why **am **I having these thoughts in the first place…?_

Raven then turned toward the green goblin in question. _And why do they always involve **Garfield**? _she asked herself, and then blinked at the realization of calling the boy by his real name, groaning in protest. _Great… now I'm calling him by his first name. What's ne— _Just as she was wondering what could go next wrong, Cyborg returned from throwing away the destroyed George Forman grill.

The large teen grinned, and turned toward small Garfield, who was looking up at him with growing interest. "Well, little man, since ya don't remember them, how 'bout I reintroduce you to the 'grace of video games'?"

Garfield's clover-colored eyes widened immensely at the fascination with these 'video games', but Raven huffed slightly, and muttered from underneath her dark hood, "Great, you're starting him off on video games to rot his brain at such a young age? Very caring and responsible friend you are, Cyborg."

Cyborg whined, "That's not true! Video games don't rot your brain… just maybe slow it down a bit. Plus anyways, it's proven to help one's eye-hand coordination." But, Cyborg's complaints fell on deaf ears while the small elf's eyes widened immensely at what was just said from his beautiful dark angel. "Wotting my bwain? My bwain's gonna explode?"

Raven's indigo eyes widened a bit at what she had just said, and glided over to him in comfort. "No," she said, trying to stop him from having a mental breakdown, "I was being sarcastic. Your brain's not going to rot _or _explode."

Garfield's eyes depleted to their normal size, and tried to act suave, then grinned charmingly up at her, as if he knew all along that his brain would neither rot nor explode. "Awwight. Thank yew, Wae."

Raven blushed slightly, and muttered briefly, "No problem."

Garfield smiled back, and then bounced over to Cyborg, asking curiously what video games are.

The lavender-haired girl blinked, and mentally slapped herself. _Great. **Just **great. Now I'm blushing… **just **because he smiled at me. What the hell is wrong with me? _She then glanced back up at Garfield, who was now listening to everything Cyborg said about video games. _Why would I blush at that little elf? _She blinked, and sighed as she watched him. _He's really innocent… and very sweet-looking. His little elf ears **are **rather cute when they show off how happy or excited he is. _Her indigo-colored eyes widened immensely, and then growled slightly. _What the **hell**! _She took a calm, relaxed breath. _That's it. I'm going to Nevermore, and fix whatever is causing these damned thoughts._

Raven then angrily levitated herself over to the automated door, and was about to slip out when little Garfield noticed that she was about to leave.

"Wae? Where awe yew goin'?" he asked innocently, looking up from the video game that he and Cyborg were playing. His clover-colored eyes widened at the thought of her leaving him.

The dark girl heard the immediate sadness in his voice, and she turned around toward him, smiling softly. "Don't worry, Garfield. I'm merely going to try and figure out what's causing my current problems. I'll be back when I'm finished. Go ahead and play with your video games… You don't have to worry about me."

The little elf looked up at her with admiration, and a hint of worry. "Awe yew suwe yew don't need an-nee hewp? Ay can hewp with wha'ever yew need me ta do…"

Raven smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. Go on and play your games and have your fun. You really don't have to worry about me."

Garfield smiled, although a little uncertainly, and nodded. "Okee. If yew say yew're okay, then Ay believe yew."

She smiled reassuringly at him, and then floated off into the hallway leading to her room, wanting desperately to get out of the living room before any other strange thoughts plagued her mind.

Little Garfield peered over his shoulder to see that Raven was gone. He sighed lightly, and Cyborg looked down at him, concerned for his 'little brother'.

"Hey, what's wrong, little man?" he asked thoughtfully, his eyebrow raised slightly.

The green elf sighed again, and looked up at the large half-mechanical teen, then smiled slightly. "Ay… Ay'm wowwied abou' Waven."

Cyborg chuckled lightly, mumbling a few choice innuendoes under his breath about Beast Boy still liking Raven even at his current age, but the little changling understood none of it. He then placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease his thoughts, and smiled gently at him. "She's fine, Gar, really," he explained, "She just needs some alone time… some time to think."

Garfield smiled slightly, and nodded. "Oh. Awight." But internally, he was still very worried about what the dark mystic was doing up in her room.

Cyborg knew that he wasn't satisfied, and continued. "Come on, little man. She's been through _far _worse than this before, and she can handle this just as well as any other situation. After all… what's the worst that could happen?" He chuckled lightly, reassuring the boy further, and Garfield nodded, his clover-colored eyes understanding the large teen. He then pointed toward the controller, and Cyborg just grinned. "Alright, but I'm warnin' yah… I'm the master of games!" The green elf giggled, and the two battled in combat against each other, no longer worrying about the mysterious dark girl who was up in her room, about to enter her mind… her Nevermore.

* * *


End file.
